1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of diagnosing an object by using ultrasound waves, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for guiding an angle of a scan line along which an object is scanned.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus generates an ultrasonic signal (with a frequency equal to or greater than about 20 kHz in general) by using a probe for a predetermined portion inside an object, and obtains an image of the predetermined portion inside the object by using information about a reflected echo signal. In particular, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is medically used to detect foreign materials inside an object, measure a damage of the object, and examine the interior parts of the object. Such an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is widely used along with other imaging diagnostic apparatuses because the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus has higher stability than an X-ray-based diagnostic apparatus, displays an image in real time, and has no risk of radiation exposure.
An image obtained by an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as an ultrasound image) may be displayed on the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, or may be stored in a storage medium and displayed on another image display apparatus. For example, an ultrasound image may be reduced in size and then may be displayed on a screen of, for example, a mobile phone, a portable electronic device, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or a tablet personal computer (PC).